The Maelstrom and the Protean Assassin
by Raptorcloak
Summary: While searching for a monster, Naruto is jumped and forced upon by Melona, who is determined to make him her husband. My darkest installment yet. NarutoxMelona. Rape. Unrated version coming soon on DeviantArt.


Hello, one and all. Happy Halloween! Welcome to the darkest installment of my **_Naruto/Queen's Blade _**crossover series and the pairing here is Naruto and the seductive yet sadistic Melona as she rapes him. This story is my only story ever with a successful rape in it and I'm only doing so because it's true to Melona's nature. Enjoy it.  
Summary: Naruto is sent to find a shape-shifting monster and on the way, he is attacked by Melona, who pins him down and is determined to make him hers.  
Disclaimer: I don't own **_Naruto _**or **_Queen's Blade.  
_**Note: Credits go to Sketchfan and Pyromania101 for being such good sports when helping me write this chilling story. Thank Sketchfan for coming up with Melona's first line and Pyromania101 for once again writing the spanking scene as he did in the previous **_Naruto/QB _**story along with the climax between Naruto and Melona. He also wrote both endings to the story. Also, there is no unrated version at all. That is just to fool those CU nazis in case they ever find that I still write lemons here.

* * *

It was late afternoon when Naruto walked out the Hokage's office and headed out the village. His mission was to deal a monster that was seen near the forest beside the Valley of End and the monster was reportedly said to stick out like a sore thumb.

The mission of finding the monster was said to be so easy that Naruto didn't even need a backpack and he just set out to the forest. He arrived by nightfall and began looking through the forest.

So far there was no sign of any monster and unbeknownst to him, a pair of blue eyes watched him from the trees. Suddenly, he heard a tree branch creak and quickly turned around.

There was nothing there and soon he heard footsteps. Naruto looked around and saw no one but himself.

"Who's there?" Naruto asked and the only response he heard was giggling. The giggling sounded seductive but chilling at the same time.

"I said, who's there?" Naruto asked again and the giggling continued. Just then, he heard another branch creak and he looked up.

Something fell down fast onto his face and the next thing, he was on the ground. All he saw was darkness as something plump and squishy was on his face. He didn't know it was a well-endowed woman with a lithe physique that had a pink hue on her skin sitting on him and she was smiling.

The woman had blue eyes with distinct clover-shaped pupils and she had long pink hair that reached past her shoulders to from a pair of bunny ears. She was scantily-clad as she wore a very small transparent jacket that only covered her shoulders featuring eye-like pauldrons and a collar bound by a heart-shaped emblem with wings and a pink dress.

She wore an equally revealing blouse of the same color and density along with a pair of pink shoes that had a pair of eyes. The bangs of her hair that framed her face were formed into a pair of hands that covered her otherwise fully-exposed breasts.

"Mm, you look tasty, Naruto-kun." Melona giggled as she wiggled her plump ass on Naruto's face and he let out muffled yelps of protest from underneath her. She giggled and looked down at him as she wriggled her juicy rear on his face.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Naruto's muffled voice came from underneath Melona and continued to giggle at him.

"Well, I know who you are, Hero of the World. I'm Melona and you're gonna be my future husband." Melona said to Naruto as she continued smothering his face with her ass and though his body was enjoying it, he sure wasn't enjoying his current situation.

Melona pulled Naruto out from under her gorgeous posterior and slammed her lips against his. Immediately, her tongue practically dove into his unprepared mouth and began to practically dominate the foreign territory, tasting it and savoring it.

Melona groaned slightly when Naruto's tongue began to impulsively rub against hers. She wrapped her slender arms around the boy and pulled him into her lap, her bountiful bosom squishing sexily against his chest.

But while Melona was in a state of ecstasy, Naruto was not so happy about the situation. Though his penis said otherwise, he did NOT want to be here. Already his tool was giving him extreme pain, but right now, all that mattered was getting the hell away from this crazy woman! He didn't want this bitch! He had to escape, but how?

Suddenly, the kiss abruptly ended with Melona slowly and sensually removing her tongue from the boy's mouth and pulling away a few inches. She then spread her legs apart, and began to slowly bring Naruto's head back down to her delicious derriere.

However, her right hand suddenly went up to one of her bunny ears, maybe to scratch at it, or perhaps a fly or mosquito had landed on it. Either way, her guard was temporarily down, and not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Naruto seized his chance and pushed her away. Ignoring the surprised yelp from the beautiful woman, he turned and started to run, not even bothering to cover his aching cock.

Alas, fate was not on his side (not that he believed in fate, mind you). A pair of pink hands (probably from the bitch's hair) zoomed out and grabbed his ankles, while another pair grabbed his wrists. Cursing loudly, Naruto desperately struggled to get free, but he could not, and he was pulled back towards his tormentor, whose face was wearing a cute, almost amused smile.

"Naughty naughty," she chided, wagging a finger at him.

"It looks like you need to learn your place." She said as her smiled widened as she cupped his face and kissed him quickly before suddenly growing in height until she was about two heads taller than her future husband.

Then she grabbed him while the pink hands returned to being her "hair". Making sure that he would not run away again, she calmly sat in _seiza_ position and placed Naruto over her lap. Then she pinned him down with her left hand while raising her right into the air.

"But don't worry, darling," she said with a giggle.

"Melona-sama will spank you until you're good again."

Before Naruto could voice a protest—not that one would have mattered—Melona proceeded to do just that, slapping his ass repeatedly with her right hand.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

Naruto cried in pain and humiliation as tears rolled down his face. Getting punched by Sakura or one of Sasuke's Chidori strikes hurt less than this! The only good thing about this was that no one was around to see this humiliating moment.

Melona moved down to his sit-spots, giggling all the while, as the future father of her children cried out in agony from his punishment. For five minutes, Melona continued to tan his hide, while Naruto proceeded to almost bawl his eyes out. Before he could reach that level, though, the spanking stopped, and he was quickly dragged off Melona's lap and into her arms.

Melona, having shrunk back to being only a head taller than Naruto, rubbed her cheek against his scalp and stroked his back in a soothing manner, almost giving off a maternal vibe.

Unfortunately, it didn't last long, as she quickly seized his lips again while proceeding to grope the boy's burning rear and squeezing the cheeks tightly. Naruto would've cried out if he could, but it was muffled by the kiss, and only came out as a long groan of pain, a clear reminder of what would happen if he tried to escape again.

Naruto groaned as Melona sat over him and gripped the zipper of his jacket. He didn't move as his rear still ached while Melona unzipped his jacket and removed it.

She then proceeded to unbutton his trousers and remove them as well. Melona smiled at the tent his boxer shorts formed and licked her lips.

"Wow! People say I stuck out like a sore thumb." Melona giggled and at the comment, the answer hit Naruto's mind.

"You're the monster!" Naruto snarled at Melona and she looked up at him with a blank yet menacing look in her eyes. She glared angrily at Naruto before her head tilted to the side and she grabbed him by the throat.

Standing up, she immediately grew to 7'6 and held Naruto over her head while choking him.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, why, oh, why did you have to say that? You can't understand what it like is to be called a monster. You would have been such a good husband." Melona said to Naruto and much to his surprise, he remembered how the leaf villagers used to always call him a monster as a child.

He recalled times he grew angry at them and even craved inhuman vengeance against them. Naruto looked at Melona as his vision began to get blurry and realized she must have been like him in degree to being called a monster.

"Melona-chan..." Naruto said without realizing it and the happy look in Melona's face returned. She smiled at Naruto, who sweated at what he said and held his hands up defensively.

"Wait." Naruto said before Melona smothered him against her large breasts that had grown with her (133) and hugged him lovingly.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you do love me after all." Melona happily said as she hugged Naruto; completely unaware that he was rolling his eyes. She gently placed him on the ground and he landed on his rear, which had healed by now thanks to Kurama.

"Here's your reward, sweetheart." Melona said as her jacket fell off and revealed her curvaceous body. Naruto blushed at her body and tried to cover his erection but Melona pulled his boxers down his legs and yanked off his shirt.

Melona licked her lips at Naruto's muscular body and straddled him; resting her juicy ass on his lap. He didn't move and she pressed her breasts against his chest.

"With muscles like this, it does no wonder that those Madara and Obito creeps you fought lost to you." Melona said and she noticed Naruto not making one move.

"Melona-chan, please, let me go." Naruto pleaded; figuring that giving Melona the suffix would keep her from attacking him again.

"No can do, Naruto-kun. Come on. Play with me." Melona smiled as she squeezed her enormous breasts and she gripped his wrists to bring him closer. He tried to break away but she wouldn't let go of him and he faced her breasts.

"What happens if I don't play?" Naruto asked.

"This." Melona said as her strands formed into hands and squeezed her large breasts together. Milk shot from her tits and flew over Naruto into a nearby tree.

The trees melted and fell apart after the milk hit it. Naruto sweated at the sight and tried running again but Melona wiggled her ass on his lap; this time smothering his hardened length.

He moaned as Melona cupped Naruto's face and forcefully brought his face to her tits. Naruto struggled and fought back.

"Melona-chan, are you trying to kill me?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Melona assured Naruto before she pressed his face against her breast and forced her nipple into his mouth. He began suckling her milk and much to his surprise, he didn't feel poisoned at all.

Naruto even found Melona's milk to taste great and planted his palms on her mounds. He began kneading the great orbs of flesh and pleasured the pink-haired woman; doing so to only get her guard down enough for him to try to make another break for it again.

Naruto took his mouth off Melona's breasts only to squeeze them together and licked both her nipples. Melona moaned at this and wrapped her arms around Naruto as he tasted her tits.

He drank her milk hungrily and she watched as he sank his fingers into the orbs of flesh. Melona held onto Naruto and ran her fingers through his hair affectionately as he suckled her mounds.

She forcibly held Naruto's face as he groped her enormous breasts and massaged the moans with his fingers. Melona's rabbit ears flickered in happiness as Naruto caressed her breasts and soon began licking them.

He brushed his tongue on the mound and she trickled her fingers through his hair. Naruto noticed her beginning to lean back a little and that his plan was apparently working.

Naruto's length hardened and Melona smiled at this. She reached down between her legs and placed her palm on his member.

She gently palmed it and stirred it around for a while with Naruto smothered his face into her breasts. He buried his head into her deep cleavage and began licking her heart.

Melona smothered her breasts on Naruto's head and moaned as he shook his head wildly inside her cleavage, letting his spiky hair hit her mounds. Naruto kissed the inside of Melona's breasts as his hands traveled down to her rear and gripped her ass.

He sank his teeth into the mounds and Melona whimpered as his canines roughly bit into them.

"Naruto-kun, not to say I don't like it, but are you trying to hurt me?" Melona asked Naruto and his eyes looked up as he shook his head.

_"Hurt you? Sounds like a plan right now." _Naruto thought to himself as he worked his sharp canines on Melona's tumultuous breasts. He kneaded the orbs of flesh and bounced them both in his hands.

Melona moaned as her breasts were played with and she turned wet as a result. Naruto flicked Melona's tits and gently pulled them forth.

She whimpered and held onto Naruto as he did so. Eventually, she playfully pushed onto his back and sat on his face again shortly afterwards.

She wiggled her ass on his face and smiled at his low groan. Naruto's plan to get his future wife off him had failed and Melona eyed his length. Leaning forth with her ass still on Naruto, she gripped his erection and enjoyed the strength of it.

"Y'know, Naruto-kun, your plan of pleasuring me to get my guard down was a nice try. However, you can't fool me, darling." Melona giggled to Naruto, who fumed underneath her delicious derriere and she kept wriggling it on his face. She began to stroke his length and only did that.

Naruto let out moans from underneath her and she smiled at this. He gripped her ass cheeks and pinched both of them, causing Melona to yelp for a moment.

"Nice try, honey. If you lick me, maybe I'll do the same for you." Melona said as she pressed her enormous breasts on Naruto's member to entice him and he lowly growled.

"All right, you win." Naruto said and Melona lifted her ass enough for her folds to be right over him. He placed his fingers on her folds and spread them apart to stare at the walls of wetness.

"_If I can make her come, maybe I'll have a chance, after all."_ Naruto thought as he played along with Melona once again by entering his index fingers into her womanhood and brushing them on her walls. She moaned at this and looked back to see him lick his lips.

Naruto wriggled his fingers inside of Melona and his fingers rubbed against her warm innards. She smiled at how good his fingering felt as he began to lick her clit.

Melona began swaying her ass around in complete arousal and giggled as Naruto's tongue began to soak her clit. He licked it and went on to place his thumb on it.

Naruto began tracing Melona's folds with his tongue and rubbed his thumb on it. He trailed his tongue around the cervices and Melona began to pant with arousal in her breath.

Melona balanced herself on her arms perfect and Naruto's licking eventually found it's way into her pussy. At that point, Melona placed her mouth on Naruto's cock and started sucking on it hungrily.

The taste of it fascinated her and she began swirling her tongue around it. Melona worked her mouth on it and the suction of her mouth felt magnificent to Naruto.

He moaned at Melona's tongue as it soaked his erection and his body began to thrust into her mouth. Melona stroked the length while using her tongue to soak it in her saliva and he quickly thrust into her mouth.

He placed his lips on her folds and made his tongue travel inside her walls. Naruto's tongue licked into Melona's wetness and tasted the woman's warmth.

Melona's tongue made Naruto feel like he was going to melt and he buried his tongue inside the woman who would become his wife. He wagged his tongue inside her and she took her mouth off his erection to blow on it.

"Since you're being so good, I'll reward you now, Naruto-kun." Melona said as she slightly lifted her upper body and cupped what she could of her enormous breasts. She giggled as she pressed them together on and squished on Naruto's length.

He stopped licking Melona to moan for a while before she began rubbing them on his length and while she couldn't see his cock in the deep valley, she knew where it was. She lowered her face down to her cleavage and licked her way into her breasts until her tongue found the head of Naruto's cock.

As much as Naruto didn't want to do this with Melona, his body thought otherwise as he began to thrust into the cleavage surrounding his erection. Melona giggled at this while she stroked her mounds on the stiffness and enjoyed the taste of its head.

Naruto worked his tongue inside of Melona and he hungrily tasted her moist area; not forgetting for one second what his true objective was. He wriggled his fingers on her folds and she purred lustfully as she felt ready to reach her peak.

Melona massaged Naruto's hard growth and constricted her breasts around it. Her tongue swirled around the head of it and her mounds enjoyed the strength of the engulfed erection.

Naruto pumped his manhood into Melona's breasts and the pink-haired woman moaned to imply her upcoming release. Naruto's manhood was also reaching a climax and he continued to jet his cock into the large orbs of flesh.

Melona watched as Naruto's length twitched inside her imprisoning bosom and she licked her lips hungrily as she was excited at tasted the blonde's cum. With one final lick and thrust between the two, Melona and Naruto released simultaneously.

Melona moaned as her fluids drained out of her womanhood and this allowed Naruto to lick them. Though he didn't say anything, he did enjoy the fluids and Melona giggled as she felt his cum hit her breasts.

_"Now!"_ Naruto thought to himself as he thrust his length once more and cum shot out of it into Melona's eyes. She groaned and sat back upright to wipe her eyes.

_"Yes!" _Naruto thought to himself as he pushed off Melona and started to run away. Melona finished wiping the semen out of her eyes and noticed her future beau trying to make another break for it.

"Darling, come back." Melona playfully said as her hair formed into hands that reached for him like the last time. Before they could even touch him this time, Naruto temporarily used Sage Mode to fly into the air past her reach and laughed victoriously when they didn't touch him.

He looked back at Melona on the ground below as she glared at him and blew a mocking kiss at her as he flew back; though with the way he was feeling, he was considering giving her the finger. Ignoring the fact he was naked, he flew forth as fast as he could until he reached the cliff near the waterfall where he fought Sasuke years ago to regroup on how to deal with Melona.

_"I guess I can use Rasengan on her."_ Naruto pondered to himself and kept thinking; failing to hear faint footsteps behind him. Suddenly, before he could even react, Naruto felt something hit the back of his legs.

Naruto fell onto his back and looked to see Melona, still in her 7'6 height, drop herself on his lap. She giggled at him and placed her arms on his shoulders.

"Miss me? I hope you did because your virginity is as good as mine." Melona giggled and Naruto growled. At this point, he had enough and was filled with rage.

"That's it!" Naruto roared at the pink-haired shape shifter as he formed a tight fist and launched it at her face. She dodged it and looked down at him balefully.

"Y'know, it's not good for a man to try to hit his wife. But I forgive you. I forgive because I love you, and I always will to death." Melona thought as she forcefully smothered her lips on Naruto's and forced her tongue into his mouth to dominate it once again. Naruto struggled and was horrified to see Melona lifting her womanhood over his erection.

He tried to fight back but Melona held onto his shoulders strongly and sank her pussy onto his cock, breaking her barrier and taking his virginity at the same time. Naruto's pupils constricted in horror as he broke the kiss to howl in total anguish at what Melona had just done.

She blushed heavily at how big Naruto was inside of her and she began to roll her hips forth to take her mind off the temporarily pain she felt from losing her hymen. Naruto tried to push back Melona's legs to get her off but she gripped his wrists and held onto him tightly.

Naruto gritted his teeth and moaned with Melona as she rolled her hips forth. Melona giggled as she raped the blonde man and noticed he was not making any movements.

Melona pulled Naruto's wrists forth and wiggled her hips on his cock to grind it on her insides. Melona's breasts jiggled and her rabbit ears flickered with excitement.

"Come on, Naruto-kun. Make me come. I won't mind." Melona giggled at Naruto, who growled defiantly at her.

"The fuck I will!" Naruto shouted at Melona, who sighed as one strand of her hair formed into a sword. Taking one hand off Naruto's, she gripped the sword and angled the blade over his throat.

"You might wanna do it if you wanna keep your neck in one piece." Melona giggled and Naruto sweated nervously. He closed his eyes sadly and began to thrust into Melona.

She smiled as his cock hit her walls and they grinded their parts together. Naruto moaned as he drew his hips upright into the pink-haired woman and she raised the sword into the air as it turned back into her hair.

Melona gripped Naruto's other wrist and held onto both of them once again. Her breasts jiggled and she moaned as her plump ass tapped Naruto's lap repeatedly.

Naruto closed his eyes and refused to look at Melona as he moaned from the pleasure his cock felt. Melona forced Naruto's hands on her breasts and made him rub his palms on them.

Naruto slammed his cock into Melona's walls and he still growled at his tormentor. Melona rolled her hips forward and grinded the erection pummeling into her innards.

"Doesn't it just feel good, Naruto-kun?" Melona teasingly asked Naruto.

"No, it does not!" Naruto hissed at Melona, who raised an eye and shook her waist; the result being the blonde's moan. She smiled and forced him to sit up to look her in the eyes.

"Ah, your eyes say no, no, but your body and mine says yes, yes." Melona giggled as she rode Naruto's length and shoved his head into her breast; smothering his face against her heaving mound.

She held his face against her jiggling nipple and he grudgingly began to suckle it. Melona's tasty milk went into Naruto's mound as he rubbed his lips on the erect bud and he sank his fingers into them.

He caressed the orbs and Melona ran her fingers through his spiky hair. Suddenly, she felt something an familiar feeling inside her body and recognized what it was.

"I'm about to cum! Get ready, cutie-pie!" Melona squealed eagerly as she rode her boy toy.

_"Damn it, I gotta get this bitch off me!"_ Naruto thought as he desperately tried to fight off his assailant, but to no avail.

"Don't try to resist me, sweetie. You're all mine now!" Melona said as she continued to thrust into her future husband. With that, she used some of her hair to push down on the shinobi, binding him so that he had no chance of escape.

Melona was reaching her breaking point, and judging by the boy's vibrations, so was he. They were going to climax together! Oh, that thought filled her with pure ecstasy. "Yes!" she screamed. "Yes! Yes! YES!"

Finally, the dam burst. Semen sprayed from the place where Naruto's cock had been forcefully pulled into Melona, while the crazed woman unleashed her own love essence, coating both of their areas of contact with it. Naruto let out a groan of pain, while Melona let out a groan of pleasure.

Finally, she had officially marked Naruto as her own. Dipping her left index finger into the mixture of hormone-fueled substances, she withdrew a small amount of it and tasted it.

"Delicious," she murmured, her breasts jiggling almost erratically, as if she had become inebriated by orally absorbing a combination of her own essence and her beloved's.

_"Absolutely__ delicious_." Melona said aloud that time as she got off Naruto and sat in front of him. He completely lie still and was shivering as though he was in a traumatized state of shock.

Melona looked down at the fluids draining out of her and marveled at it. She shrank back to her normal height of 5'5 and smiled at Naruto.

"Wow, I think I could really get pregnant from this, Naruto-kun." Melona smiled and while shocked, Naruto's pupils constricted in disbelief that the pink-haired woman could become pregnant due her shape-shifting abilities. Melona looked at Naruto's eyes and figured out he couldn't believe his ears.

"You're surprised I can get pregnant, aren't you?" Melona asked Naruto, who didn't answer and he continued to shiver in shock.

"Well, I can get pregnant and still shape-shift until my third trimester. If I shape-shift during that time, our baby may take on the appearance of whoever I turn into the most. That would be weird if the kid came out not looking a thing like either of us, wouldn't it?" Melona said and Naruto wildly shook his head in agony.

"Darling, what's wrong?" Melona asked with an evil giggle and Naruto screamed loudly in anguish. Melona had now taken his dignity and worst, his seed.

He jumped to his feet and sprinted to the edge of the cliff. Melona's eyes widened in shock as it looked as though Naruto was attempting suicide to get over his rape.

_"If I can make it into the water, I can swim back to the village."_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Honey, no!" Melona shouted out of concern as she quickly jumped to her feet and jumped on Naruto's back before he could reach the end of the cliff. She pinned him down and hugged him tightly.

"Melona, get the fuck off me! I'd rather die than become YOUR husband!" Naruto roared viciously at Melona and she sadly looked at him. After wiping a tear from her eyes, she angrily glared at him as she slammed his head onto the ground and made him enter her body once again.

He moaned as Melona began to roll her hips forth and she wrapped her hands around Naruto's neck, strangling him.

"Y'know, the only thing keeping me from spanking you again is my love for you. But seeing as you don't love me enough to acknowledge that I love you, I guess I'll just rape you over and over until I'm done strangling you to death." Melona snarled to Naruto, who had just broken her heart with his words and pushed the right button. Naruto tightly gripped Melona's waist and tried to pull her off as he ran out of air by the minute.

Melona smiled sadistically as she grinded Naruto's cock and she giggled evilly at this. Then, Naruto's eyes closed and he looked close to death.

Then, something amazing happened. Naruto's eyes snapped open and they were bright red with slit pupils. Melona's eyes widened as she looked at Naruto's face turning feral and his whiskers both widened and thickened.

Apparently, Kurama had enough of Melona raping his Jinchuuriki and decided to help Naruto out by giving him power.

_"It's that fox!"_ Melona thought to herself as Naruto gripped her wrists and pushed them away from his neck. Making a quick but successful gasp for air, he began to push back Melona's legs and she tried to grab onto him as she did before.

She failed to hold onto Naruto as he pushed her off so hard that she lost her balance and stumbled into a tree. Her front hit the tree and she looked to see Naruto jump at her.

Before she could do anything else, Naruto gripped her ass and entered his cock into her warmth. She moaned at this before Naruto began to do inhumane thrusts of speed into her that rumbled her insides.

"The fox has got the rabbit." Naruto teasingly said in a deep voice as he plunged his length into her pussy and a hot blush covered her face as he did. Her ass smacked against his crotch so much that the sounds of flesh hitting each other sounded throughout the forest.

Melona placed her hands on the tree to balance herself and her breasts swayed with her body. She looked back to see Naruto now smiling as he held onto her juicy rear for support.

He leaned forth and cupped what he could of her breasts. Naruto squeezed the mounds together and rubbed them.

He held the large bouncing orbs in his hands and she looked back at him. Blue clover eyes stared into slit red ones as Naruto pounding his erection into Melona's warmth and pleasured the woman.

"Naruto-kun, you're going too fast!" Melona moaned to Naruto and he did not let up on his speed. At point in time, Melona couldn't tell whether Naruto was raping her out of revenge or having sex for some other reason.

She decide to test her logical by puckering her lips at Naruto and he pressed his lips against her. Their tongues entered each other's mouths and wildly fought; drenching their tongues in each other's saliva.

Melona took one hand off the tree and trailed her finger on Naruto's chin as they kissed. He rammed his cock into Melona's tight insides until her warmth wrapped around his member and this allowed his seed to enter her womb.

He filled Melona's womanhood up so well that some of their fluid mixtures sprayed out of her entrance and they both kept their lips pressed together. Melona moaned into Naruto's mouth and the blush hadn't left her face.

Soon, Melona looked at Naruto as his appearance reverted to his normal look and the two sets of blue eyes looked into each other. Naruto removed his length from Melona's warmth and stroked her cheek.

Naruto turned Melona around and stroked her cheek affectionately. She panted and looked into Naruto's eyes.

"Melona-chan…" Naruto said to Melona; sounding more genuine with the suffix than he had the previous times. A bright smile lit on Melona's face as she smiled at Naruto.

"People will think I'm crazy but a total boobalicious babe like you will make things all better. So, let's just say to the people back home that we both took care of the creature." Naruto said to Melona and she wrapped her arms around him lovingly.

"Sure thing, Naruto-kun." Melona said as she and Naruto began to nuzzle each other. Somewhere in their second round, Naruto had fallen in love with the pink-haired woman and was proud with his decision. (He's either mentally snapped or he is too damn forgiving.)

"Oh, Melona-chan, where are my clothes?"

"They're up there." Melona said as she pointed up the tree and Naruto looked up to see his clothes on the lowest branch. He smiled and titled Melona chin back to place a kiss on her lips.

He wrapped his arms around her and she kissed him back.

_"Not to say I hate the Kyuubi-fueled sex, but I think I like the normal sex better." _Melona thought to herself.

_Years later_

"Your father and I love each other very much," Melona assured her daughter, Kushina, an adorable girl of four years with pink hair with small rabbit-like ears sticking out from the top, small whisker-like marks on her cheeks, and bright blue eyes.

"But how come you always get nervous around daddy before bed?" Kushina asked curiously. Melona blushed in embarrassment, but before she could come up with an answer, the front door opened, and signified Naruto's return from his work in the Hokage office.

Kushina hopped off her mother's lap and raced toward the front door to greet her daddy, while Melona stood up from her king-sized bed and followed, somewhat nervous about what Naruto might want to do tonight once their beloved daughter was tucked away in bed and a number of silence spells had been put around the master bedroom. Knowing Naruto, they would both be aching in the morning without having gained a wink of sleep.

* * *

There you guys have it: my first and final rape story ever. I thought to end the story with pure romance, I had Naruto turn the tables on Melona and fall in love with her during the sex where he calls on Kurama. The next **_Naruto/QB _**crossover pairing will be Naruto/Menace. For next month, I will finally do my Grimmjow/Harem continuation with Apache, Mila-Rose, and Sun-Sun. Farewell for now as I'm going to have my computer fixed of the blue screen of death problem soon. Once again, Happy Halloween and thank both my friends Sketchfan and Pyromania101 for their help.  
P.S: I'd like to announce to you guys that I probably won't be publishing for a while after this story as my laptop has crashed. In fact, a good friend of mine letting me use her laptop for just this moment. I'll be sure to let you guys know when I can return to publishing stories regularly and Happy Halloween

Here's the ending that would have happened if Naruto didn't fall in love with Melona and if she made him her bitch/sex-slave.

Melona watched in amusement as her soon-to-be beau tried to intimidate her with the power of his Bijuu. While this normally would have scared her, she had come prepared. Calmly taking out a strange device, she quickly held it in front of Naruto, causing his red chakra cloak to vanish all of a sudden. Naruto fell forward, right into Melona's perfect cleavage.

Melona giggled as she stroked Naruto's head affectionately.

"Darling," she said cooingly, "did you really think I wouldn't be prepared for that? Do you think so little of me?" She pouted, making her look more frightening in the moonlight.

"It looks like you need more discipline."

With that, Naruto once again found himself over the beautiful woman's knee, but he was already exhausted by this point, so he couldn't manage a very loud scream, or even a loud groan for that matter.

Luckily, Melona did not spank him for very long, and after the 'punishment', Naruto was once again pulled into a searing kiss by the woman who would become his wife. As much as his mind hated this, his body was a VERY different story.

_5 years later…_

Melona sat calmly on the edge of her massive bed, clutching an adorable little girl with pink hair (with small rabbit-like ears sticking out from the top), blue eyes, and small whisker marks on her cheeks in her lap: her beloved daughter, who was about four years old. The precious little angel, Kushina, had asked her Mommy how she and 'Daddy' had met, but Melona had just laughed and cuddled the child, knowing that the tale was too pornographic for such virgin ears, and had simply said "When you're older."

This answer caused Kushina to pout, increasing her already extreme cuteness about ten-fold. But before Melona could point out this fact, they heard the door open. Naruto was home.

Kushina leapt off her mother's lap and ran to see her daddy, while Melona only smiled before calmly getting up and following her daughter to see her husband. She already had plans for tonight's tryst, after their daughter had been put to bed and a good number of silencing charms had been placed around the master bedroom, of course. God knew that there was going to be plenty of noise tonight!


End file.
